1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of science and technology, a display panel has already been applied in the life of people widely, such as mobile phones or computers and the like.
The display panel may include a gate driving circuit, a data driving circuit and a plurality of pixels arranged as a matrix. The gate driving circuit may include a plurality of circuit stages electrically connected in series. The gate driving circuit can generate a plurality of gate signals (scanning signals) sequentially through the circuit stages, and provide the gate signals to the pixels so as to open the pixels by columns/rows sequentially. A data driver can generate a plurality of source signals (data signals), and provide the source signals to the opened pixels so that the display states (such as color and gray scale) of the opened pixels can be updated. Therefore, images can be updated and displayed on the display panel.
Generally, each circuit stage of the gate driving circuit may include a plurality of switches (such as thin film transistors). The gate driving circuit can sequentially turn on and off the switches of plural circuit stages to generate gate signals of the plural circuit stages. However, after the switches are operated at a high temperature or driven for long time, the threshold voltage will deviate, resulting in that the switches cannot be turned on or turned off correctly. When specific switches cannot be turned on or turned off correctly, the gate driving circuit cannot output the gate signals correctly, resulting in the instability of the display panel.
Therefore, it is an important research topic of the field how to design a more stable display panel, to detect and correct the incorrect turn on or off of the specific switches in the gate driving circuit, so that the gate driving circuit can output the gate signals correctly.